After me
by engravingwordswiththornsofrose
Summary: Sequel to "Unpredictable". Read "Unpredictable" before this. With a new coven and her best friend, Bella is doing great until she recieves news of a stupid boy, his stupid mistake and the fact that because of him she has to fight for her freedom, her life
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everybody! Im back! Here's the new story!! Im soo pumped for this!! If you all havent read my other story "Unpredictable" don't read this one yet..!!!

ENJOY!!! And R&R to tell me how you like it!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!! DAMN! And i beat myself everyday over not writing it first!!

**Prologue**

It had been almost 4 years since that plane ride, and it seemed so long ago. I had returned to forks several times to visit my dad, and Jacob. The visits were all short, and quick, thats why I made so many. They averaged about 2 a month.

I searched all over the world for the best place to stay, and decided British Columbia would be the best. It's close to Fork, so I dont have to travel far, and it rains more than it shines. Perfect.

I wasn't alone anymore. I had formed my own coven, still keeping up my vegetarian "lifestyle", I persuaded two others, and we became sisters. I had been with them for 3 years now. Then there was Jacob. After 2 years of visiting, he realized he hated my not being around. We both didn't like only seeing each other on occasion, and to the major disapproval of his pack, he left Forks, Washington, to move in with a coven of vampires.

At first my coven dissproved, complaining about the smell, but I insisted on it and soon they gave in, allowing sparks to fly between Jacob, and I. But our love could never be, and we decided to be friends. Besides, who ever heard of a Vampire, and Werewolf in love?

You could say I had all but forgotten Edward. His eyes, and his smell still burned in my memories, and I found myself wondering if he truly went to the Volturi. But day by day the memories started to fade, slowly but surely, and soon all that was left was his eyes and his smell, and for this I was glad, though I still missed Alice with all my heart.

So here I was, happy, and not alone like Alice told me to be, but now I know, that all the happiness in the world can't cover the fact that i'm a danger magnet. And the only promise I couldn't keep to Alice was that I would stay out of trouble.


	2. Sunny days

* * *

A/N: Soo i hope you like the prologue and heres the story!!! This one is a semi-OC though but its necessary man!! LOL ENJOY AND R&R to tell me how you like the characters and the story soo far... this chapter was a little slow.. but dont worry it picks up on the next one!! I PROMISEE!!!

Chapter 1

**Sunny Days**

I stood at the large window in my bedroom, or I guess sitting room, staring at the sun beaming brightly, and my sparkling skin reflecting on the glass. Another sunny day, another day away from society. This is the third.

I turned and walked out of my room, making my way downstairs, almost regretting the decision of moving to British Columbia. The scenery was beautiful, and nature surrounded us, giving us plenty of... resources, but the sun, though it didn't come often, was annoying as hell.

I walked into the living room to find Jacob leaning against the couch sleeping with the television still on and Josee, sitting on the sofa, reading.

Josee is one of my sisters, a member of my coven. She had blonde hair down to just past her shoulders, and was about 5'5. She always either read, or played guitar, but kept to herself. She was fairly new to being a vampire, only about 4 and a half years. She was one of the lucky ones i'd say. Very much like me, able to be in control of herself easily, but she had another power also. We weren't sure exactly what is was yet, but weird things happened at the most ironic of times.

I sat down on the couch beside Josee and looked at the television, then at her. "What are you reading?" I asked, not particularly curious but just wanting to break the silence.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied plainly. "I wanted to know why your so... obsessed with it."

"Well what do you think?" I asked, but Josee was unable to answer due to a loud outburst behind me.

"UGH! ITS SUNNY AGAIN!" Came a loud complaint, and I turned around to see nobody else but Lindsey.

Lindsey is the other sister. She's not as used to the vampire gig as Josee, only about 3 years, so she still complains about not being aloud to go into the sun in public. She had short purple hair, and was only about 5 feet tall, and past times needless to say were shopping, talking, and being crazy, I guess. She was a little less in control than Josee, still wild, needing discipline with rules but overall pretty obedient, aside from her anger.

"Lindsey, it's not going to be sunny all day," Josee calmly replied.

"She's right. The forcast says its supposed to rain withing the next couple of hours," Jacob agreed changing the television to the weather channel.

"I thought you were asleep," I questioned, still staring at the t.v.

"I was, until I was rudely awakened by someone loud enough to be a foghorn," he glared at Lindsey.

"Can it, DOG!" She shot back. "It better clear up, because I saw the cutest dress at Symones and I'm going to buy it whether its sunny or not!" As you can probably tell, Lindsey and Jacob don't get along to well.

"Lindsey, your clothes already take up two rooms. Do you really need them all? You've never worn the same thing twice," I pointed out.

"Well... I like to be in fashion. Oh and Josee, I saw the hottest top for you!"

"Uhm... thanks," Josee said not looking up from her book.

Lindsey had a tendancy to do the shopping for us. She lived in the stores so we really, never had to go in, and thank god for that because frankly, I don't like shopping.

"I'll come with you to town later. I need to go to the post office anyways, I'm waiting for a letter from my mom," I offered. "I don't know why we chose to live in the middle of nowhere, we can't even get mail out here."

"It's you who chose to live out here," Josee responded putting her book down and looking at the television.

"I know," I rose and headed upstairs. "I'll be in my room Lindsey. Let me know when you want to leave."

I entered my room, closed my door, and reached for my cell. The screen read _1 tesxt message. _I read the text over and over.

_From: Alice_

_Check your mail Bella, it's important. Its about Edward._

I finally closed my cell phone and looked out the window again. Edward... a name I havent said in 4 years. "Ugh..." I sighed to myself,

"_What stupid thing has he done now?"_


	3. Silly boy

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its been a couple of weeks... the story has taken off to a fairly good start of read and reviewsss..... keep on R&R ing. This is really kinda a pointless chapter.. or most of it... but i thought it would be amusing. What do you think so far? How do you like the characters, and what do you think Edward did?

**Chapter 2**

**Stupid boy.**

The trees zoomed by as Lindsey and I made our way towards town. I couldn't concentrate as my mind raced through different scenerios of what could've happened, so I let Lindsey drive the car. She had an obsession with driving fast, and I couldn't help but wonder if all Vampires were like that.

"I'm so happy I bought this car," Lindsey chatted away patting the dashboard of her Yellow Laborghini Diablo.

"I can tell," I responded looking out the window. I knew I should've told her not to buy it... she's going to get us both killed. I silently laughed at myself for that one.

A buzzing sound came from the dashboard, and I looked up to see my cellphone vibrating off it. Before I could reach for it Lindsey snatched it up and flipped it open. "Hello?" she chirped.

I sat there and stared at her as she talked away on _my _phone. "Oh hey Josee. Yeah... Okay. Sure no problem. Yes i'm still getting you that dress... No, I don't care if you don't want it. I'm buying it for you and your wearing it... When? I dont know... Tonight, we'll all go out. Okay. Alright. Yup! Love yea hunn. Bye!" She pressed the off button but didn't hand me back the phone. "Josee says she wants us to pick her up a couple of books, and wants me to stop controlling her life. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Alright, we can do that," I reached for my phone but missed as she flipped it open again.

"Hey, it says you have a text," she pushed a button and I silently cursed her being so nosey.

"No, Lindsey I..." I started.

"Check your mail Bella, it's important. Its about Edward... Oh... who's this Edward guy?" she asked.

"I... he's uh... a... friend," I stuttered for the right words, coming to a loss at the end.

"He sounds cute," she smiled slyly, slowing down as we approached the town.

"He's uh... ugh! Just give me that!" I snatched my phone out of her hands and put it in my pocket. I grumbled to myself and looked out the window wondering why I even bothered to have the stupid thing in the first place. "Drop me off in front of the post office."

"Okay," she agreed coming to a stop in front of it. "Meet me at Simons down the street," she told me as I got out and then drove off violently.

I walked into the post office and to the counter. "Bella!" squealed Kaitlyn. She was the girl who always worked the counter when I came. She was kinda short, short spiky brown hair and reminded me very much of Alice. "Do you need your post today?"

"Yes Kaitlyn, thats kind of what a post office is for."

"Right!" She sped on into the back of the office and came back with an envelope. "There's only one thing today," she handed me the envelope. "Anything else?"

"No, but thanks anyways," I left in no hurry, and slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a small piece of paper with beautifully scrawled letters across it.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I feel so terrible only contacting you at the worst of moments. I wished we would talk more when you left but I never had much time since I spent it all babysitting your "child". I mean Edward. Honestly, he's so whiny... nevermind about that. Bella, this is serious. Edward has done something beyond idiotic and I need you to meet me as quick as you can. I knew you would get this the day of the text message, so meet me tonight at Saint Gerome's Restaurante at 10:00 pm. Don't bring the others.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice Cullen xox**_

I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket, just as I arrived in front of the department store. Lindsey was already at the cash paying for the items, so I waited outside.

My mind ran a million miles a minute. I was going to see Alice, and I may have to see Edward. I cringed at the thought. But the biggest question of all was what could Edward have possibly done that could need my help? At that thought...

_Deep down, I was afraid._


	4. Jacob Black

* * *

A/N: YAY CHAPTER 3!! R&R PEOPLES

Chapter 3

Jacob Black.

I rushed home as fast as I could, and this time I drove. Speeding faster than Lindsey could I made my way down the forest lined roads with Lindsey in protest the whole way.

"Bella, whats going on?" she asked.

"None of your business," I snapped back. Worry must have lined my face as the craziest ideas formed in my mind.

"It is my business! You look scared!"

"I'm not... scared," I tried to convince her as a vivid image of Edward setting himself on fire appeared in my mind. _No... he wouldn't do that._

"Sure you aren't," she grumbled as I pulled up to the house. Before Lindsey could even add another comments, I tore out of the care and into the house, stopping short at the couch where Jacob was still sitting.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" He asked looking up into my worried face.

I thrust the letter into his large hands and watched as he read it. His face went from a tanned beige to white. His eyes wide as he looked up at me. "Bella, don't go."

"I have to..." I replied wishing I could just act like this letter didn't exist.

"It destroyed you when he left the first time, then when you left. Now he's doesn't something stupid and it's just to get your attention!" Jacob hollered, with Josee and Lindsey watching this exchange.

"What if he's actually hurt? What if something happened? What if they're all in danger?!"

"What if this time your in danger?!"

"I MAY BE! BUT THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" I screamed back, and only silence remained.

Jacobs stare was hard and cold, and every word that came from him stung, "They're your family? Really, because a family leaves you to rot. They know your in danger and they don't come to help arrive out of no where expecting your forgiveness, and not even all of them, and then they don't talk to you for 4 years, until they need your help? Yeah Bella, they really sound like a family to me."

"Jacob... thats not fair," I pleaded.

"No Bella, it's not. You want to know what else is not fair? You dissapearing out of nowhere for years leaving everyone worried, and me searching. Then when you come back I stuck by your side only to have you up an leave again. So I go and follow you, anywhere you go. I care about you, and comfort you, and evern after everything you leave me out hanging to dry to go run back to your "beloved vampire.""

"Jacob we talked about this. You said you were fine with us not being together."

"Clearly I am," he shot. "Go run to your vampire Bella, because unlike cirtain peo... things... i'll still be here waiting."

I glared at him hard and walked up to my room, closing the room door softly and walked to my closet. As I searched for evening gowns, I could hear the others talking downstairs.

"What was that about?" Lindsey asked.

"Im not sure. The note says something about a guy named Edward," Josee replied.

"The same guy from the text message?" Lindsey added.

"There was a text message too?" I heard Jacob say.

"Yeah... Bella was really upset in the car earlier. And even more on the way back. She looked really scared," Lindsey continued.

"Scared?" Jacob asked.

"Jake... whats going on?... Jake?" Josee called to him, and I could hear footsteps making their way up the stairs to right in front of my door. Without knocking Jake walked inside.

"Bella..." he started.

I turned around to find him not even a foot from me, "What do you want?"

"Look, i'm sorry," Jacob appologized, placing his hands on my hips.

I looked at his hands briefly and back up to his face. "I'm going Jacob. And you can't stop me," I said defiantly.

"I know," was all he managed as he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. "I'm driving you though. I don't want you to leave again. I don't want to lose you again."

All I could do was nod. I couldn't refuse his one request, because as much as I didn't want to admit it...

_I didn't want to leave, and I didn't want to lose him._


	5. A whole new journey

* * *

A/N : Sorry about the wait. I reallly am. But you know.. its the christmas season and our whole city's bus system has been on strike for 2 weeks so its been a pain getting around. Ive just been busy... but here it is =D. This is the unedited version... as most of mine are :P anyways.. enjoy and dont forget to R&R!!!!.

**Chapter 4**

**A whole new journey.**

The drive back into town was the longest trip I had ever taken. Worse than when I was running from James. Even with Jacob by my side I felt miserable, terrified. I knew Alice wouldn't be happy with the fact that somebody was accompanying me, but so be it.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Jacob's voice filled with concern.

"Too many things," I replied looking at my feet.

"Bella, promise me you won't leave," I could see Jacob looking at me from his periferals. Sadness swarmed his look.

"I can't promise that," I paused and looked at him. "But I won't leave without you."

"Good enough," he whispered and looked out of the windshield.

The city's lights appeared out of the darkness, and my nerves took over. I just stared straight, dread filling my being. We pulled up in front of the restaurant, the "St. Gerome's Restaurante" light buzzed above us as we entered.

I walked up to the podium to be greeted by a young boy, who gawked at me and then up at my enormously large friend.

"Uhm... Welcome to St. Gerome's... how may I... uh... help you?"

"Were looking for a Miss Alice Cullen," I requested as I looked up at Jacob to see an amused look on his face. I followed his gaze to a table set for four where a beautiful, tiny girl sat, pondering over some papers.

Jacob always had a liking for Alice. Not in a loving way, but more as a fascinated way at how she could be so tiny, yet look so fierce at times. Just then the young boy broke me from my thought as he replied, "Ah yes, right here. Follow me please," he offered and he walked over towards the pixie like girl. "Miss Cullen, your guests are here."

"Thank you," she responded not getting up.

We took our seats, and the boy walked away. Alice looked up at us, her expression was tortured, and sad, but she managed to smile. "Good to see you Bella," she paused then looked at Jacob. "You too," she smiled.

"I can tell you were expecting me," Jacob said.

"Well, when I tried to look into the future and found that I couldn't see anything, I figured you would be here," she replied.

"Alice, what's going on," I cut into their pleasant discussion.

"Right, well, Bella," she stopped and looked down, then back up. "I need you to come to Alaska with me."

Jacob opened his mouth in protest but I placed my hands on his so he would know I have this one covered.

Alice looked at our hands and then to me. "Are you two..."

"No." I said a little to harsh.

"Oh."

"Alice, why do you need me to go?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain. But Carlisle..." she started.

"Wait. Carlisle? You mean the whole family is there?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah..."

"Even Rosalie?"

"Yes, but just ignore her. Anyways, it's about Edward, and it's really urgent that you go. He's there and..." She pressed.

"Edward is in Alaska?"

"Yeah.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine. But I'm not leaving without my family," I argued.

"Your family?" She questioned, giving me a weird look.

"Jacob, Lindsey and Josee," I shrugged.

"Well... Okay I guess, but we have to leave tonight," Alice agreed, although she seemed reluctant.

"Bella, shouldn't we talk about this?" Jacob questioned looking at me funny.

"There's nothing to talk about Jake," I brushed him off, knowing full well we would talk about this later.

"Then it's settled," Alice chirped as she paid for the check. "I'll follow you guys in my car back to your house and then we will take my car to the airport."

The three of us got up and left the restaurant. I sat in the passengers seat of the car and watched Jacob get inside. "Bella..." he started. "This doesn't sound good. She won't tell you why your even going, and your just volunteering Josee, and Lindsey without asking."

"Lindsey's always up for adventure, and Josee doesn't care as long as its something new. But I don't need to know what she needs me for. I trust her," I shrugged.

"Are you... I... if your sure Bella," he stopped himself, not wanting an argument. "But they may not be too happy to see me."

"For some reason I feel that not all of them will be too happy to see me either," I agreed.

After what felt like a shorter trip than usual we pulled up in front of the house, I got out of the car and walked up to the door with Alice by my side.

"Nice place," she smiled.

"Thanks," I replied opening the door. My sisters were already waiting by the couch.

"I heard two cars pull up," Josee explained their quick presence.

"Who's she," Lindsey asked boldly.

I looked from Alice to the others.

"I'm Alice," she introduced. "Alice Cullen."

"Oh! Are you related to that Edward guy?" Lindsey blurted out.

"Sorta... you've heard about him?" Alice replied.

"Not really... just that he kinda fucked up our Bella here," Lindsey put an arm around me.

Alice gave her and I a funny look and then gazed down, a smirk on her face.

I brushed Lindsey's arm off and glared. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Girl's I need to talk to you. The Cullen's need me in Alaska, so I've got to go. Do you want to come?"

"Alaska? Isn't it cold there?" Lindsey questioned.

"Your a vampire. You don't feel cold," Josee stared at her like she was stupid.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot. But sure. I'm in," Lindsey said.

"Yeah. I'll come, when are we leaving?" Josee asked.

"Uhm... now." I added. "I just need to grab my pack."

"Alright! Road trip!" Hollered Lindsey running upstairs.

I walked up to my room as Alice followed. I grabbed my packsack and started to throw stuff in. "Thank you Bella," she placed an arm on my shoulder. "This is really important."

I turned to face her, "just tell me Alice. Am I in any danger?"

She looked away trying not to make eye contact. "Sort of."

"Alice," I whispered. "Am I?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?" I asked, a whole new fear taking hold.

"We should wait for Alaska," she responded going to walk out of the room.

I bolted to the door and closed it in front of her. "What... did... he... do?" I growled. A terrifying thought ran through my head and an unbelievable amount of fear ran through me.

She looked in my eyes with equal amount of fear and pain...

"_He went to Volterra."_


	6. Welcome to Alaska

* * *

A/N: Okaii a little longer than i thot to get a new chapt but not too long. Christmas is a busy season man. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome to Alaska**

Jasper picked us up at the airport. His face solemn and kind of scared looking, as usual. Alice swung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, then looked at us. "Jasper, this is Lindsey and Josee," she pointed to each of them. "And you already know the other two."

"Nice, the _other _two. Makes us feel wanted," Jacob laughed, attempting to tease Alice. Though as he said this I watched Jasper's expression carefully and it faltered to almost confused when he looked at Josee, then once he saw me he smiled slightly.

"Alright... well let's get going then. The others are awaiting our arrival," Alice informed, linking her arm into Jasper's and walking towards the car.

As we followed Lindsey grabbed my arm to slow me down. Letting Josee and Jacob go ahead. "Bella, why does Jasper look like he's in pain?"

All I could do was laugh. It definetly wasn't a laughing matter, but the fact that she would ask that question amused me. You know, I never thought about the answer to that question myself, and even now as I think of it im not sure. I turned to Lindsey to reply but paused, "It's one of two things. Jasper can feel and control everyones emotions. It's his... gift I guess. But since he can feel everyones emotions around him... maybe he doesn't know what to feel. Either that or he still has an uncontrolled lust for blood, and now being in a public airport. Well, you can guess."

"Oh," was all she managed to say as we exited the airport and finally got to the car.

Packing us all into that car was a little difficult, especially with Jacob's size, but since Jacob didn't know Jacob, Linds and Josee were coming he brought a smaller car rather than Emmet's Jeep.

It was a two hour drive. A very long, two hour drive of me sitting on Jacob's lap. While Lindsey complained about being stuck between Josee and Jacob, and the fact that all she could smell was dog, and Jasper kept giving strange looks to Josee who was reading Wuthering Heights _again,_ while Alice talked on.

We arrived at the house (more like mansion), and my jaw dropped in awe. It was much larger than the Cullen's former home in forks. "It's huge!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, how else can we fit so many people," Alice laughed.

As soon as she said that a bell rang in my head and I was reminded of what was about to happen. Its been a long time since i've seen my former family. 7 years. Even for a vampire thats a long time.

"Bella, it will be fine," Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, obviously feeling my distress.

Alice marched up to house, us following on her heels and opened the door. "Everyone were home!" She shouted into the mansion, her voice echoing. She walked straight into the living room and as I followed the layout before me was almost heatbreaking.

The whole family sat on the many sofas. Some looking happy, and some not even looking. Carlisle was bent over a pile of papers with Esme standing beside him flashing me a bright smile. Rosalie glared at me, as Emette stared amazed with his arms around her. My heart dropped when I saw Edward head in his hands in an arm chair in the corner.

"Bella!" Esme shrieked running over and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a motherly hug. "Look at you! Your a..."

"Vampire," came a cold, hard voice. "You couldn't take advantage of our family, so you found another? Your unbelievable."

"Rosalie..." warned Emmette.

"No!" She practically screamed. "Look what you've done! Because of you, were all in danger now. Worse than before. Do you enjoy ruining everyones lives?!"

"HEY BACK OFF BLONDIE," defended Lindsey.

"Oh and who are you? Another way for Bella to _slowly _ruin everyones lives around her?" Rosalie shot.

"Look _princess_, I don't know what your problem is or who shoved a fist full of attitude up your ass, but don't you _DARE _talk to Bella that way. For you information, Bella saved me from taking other peoples lives. I know you _may _think the world revolves around you, but I think that blonde of yours has just sunk in a _little _too deep, because guess what? IT DOESN'T. SO BACK OFF!" Lindsey screamed the last bit back.

"Lindsey... thank you, but please stop talking," I begged giving a quick glance towards Edward then back to the group. "Rosalie, it's been seven years and you don't know whats gone on so I would appreciate you didn't run your mouth off about something that you have no idea. I would also appreciate if you didn't show disrespect to my sisters."

"I..." Rosalie attempted to continue but Carlisle lifted a hand to silence her.

"Bella," he stood up. He looked run down and stressed. "It's nice to see you again. I'm so sorry about everything that has gone on, though apologies are probably not important at the moment. What is important is the recent issue." Carlisle looked at Edward, who hadn't moved since I arrived.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Panick filled me.

"Bella, I think you should sit. This may take a while," Carlisle offered his seat and gratefully I accepted already feeling my legs go weak.

Just that gesture alone told me something I didn't wanted to hear. This was worse than I feared, and just one thought kept repeating over and over in my head.

_I don't want to die._

_**A/N: **_Okai. So im not getting many reviews. PLEASE REVIEW cause I dont know if i should continue or not! This chapter wasnt as planned or whatever but the next one will be good I hope.

What did you think about my analysis of Jasper's tortured expression? What about the confrontation?

Got any question or suggestions? Criticism?! JUST TELL ME!!!


	7. Storytime's a reaquaintance

A/N: WELCOME TO STORY WORLD... chyeah

anywhos this story for this particular chaterr is in kinda a like story mode told by Carlisle. Its a little strange in how he tells it but live with it.

Its the chapter you've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ... or buggine me for XD so here it is. R&R plz and then tell me whatcha thinkk

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Storytime's a re-aquaintance**

Carlisle faced the entire group of people but looked directly at Bella, "This is going to be a long story Bella."

I nodded.

"Alright," he continued. "When you left Edward at the house some four years ago, he really... well lost sanity. Alice did her best to try and help him, Jasper tried to calm him down, but when all else failed his path was inevitable. He left for Volterra while Alice and Jasper were hunting, and the moment Alice realised what he had done she rushed to me. But the problem started when Edward arrived at Volterra.

You see, the Volturi wouldn't kill Edward, no matter how badly he wanted it. Edward pleaded that there was no point to his life. That the reason to his existance was gone. But Aro was intrigued by his passion for this unknown source and asked to see his past. But as he rested his hand upon Edward he was consumed with images and memories of you. Particularly those that were more recent at that time.

Unfortunately Aro, being the selfish vampire that he is, expressed an interest as to why Edward couldn't read your thoughts, and wished that Edward was to bring you back to the Volturi. When Edward refused to do so, and insisted that he would force them to kill him by threatening to make us public to humans, Aro ordered him to leave Volterra, and told him that if he tried to reveal our existance they wouldn't murder him... they would murder you. Edward went to leave but before he could could Aro decided to offer him a position to join the Volturi and he accepted."

I looked over at Edward and now he was looking out a window, his face contorted with pain, agony, and anger.

"Once he did though, Aro decided to follow his interest and started a search for you, Edward put as head of the search but the moment Edward found this out he took off and got here before they did, to warn us. And now were here."

There was a long silence where I tried to take this all in but it was difficult. "So your saying," I started, "That the Volturi are now searching for me, and Aro will go to any amount to find me?"

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"But why?"

"He wants you to join the Volturi," Edward's voice started out of the corner, which shocked me a little. "He's said no matter what you _will_ join them. He's pretty intent on it, and I don't know why. He must see something we all don't."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Then what do we do?"

"Well that depends what you want to do?" Carlisle responded.

"I don't want to just wait here for them to find me," I thought out loud and silence followed my proclamation. I looked at Carlisle, "I need to go think."

He nodded.

"We'll come," Lindsey started.

"No. Stay here, get to know the Cullens," I offered and walked out of the house.

I followed a path made in the ground and came to a large rock formation and sat. It felt like hours that I just sat there. I didn't know what I would do about this. If I stayed here my family would be in danger... both of them. If I took off, well that would just be to typical of me. Out of my periferal someone sat down beside me and I looked over to see Edward staring straight ahead.

"I..." I started but was stopped.

"No. This time I'm going to talk," he cut me off. "I'm not going to say sorry, because clearly I say that too much, and clearly it doesn't work. But I will say that everything I have done, I thought was right. I left because I thought it would help you. And I know I was wrong. I didn't come back when you were in trouble because I thought saving you out of no where would be worse for you, and I came back eventually because I realised everything I did was wrong. I know all of it was stupid, but I thought it was right, and I regret it all."

"Edward, I'm sorry." It was all I could manage.

He looked shocked. "But... why?"

"I overreacted before. I didn't let you explain yourself and I was mad," I explained.

There was a long silence where neither one of us knew what to say... but lcearly we both wanted to say the same thing. I was the first to break the silence.

"I miss you Edward. And I have missed you. No matter how hard I tell myself I don't need you anymore or your not important to me I know its not true, and I can't lie to myself anymore. I still love you Edward and... I know you meant to do right," I looked over at him as I finished and his face was inches from mine.

His eyes searched mine for truth and thats exactly what he found. "Bella, I love you."

"Just don't leave me again."

"I promise that i'll never leave again, and I will love you _forever_," he reassured before his lips pressed against mine in a kiss I'd been waiting years to feel again.

Apart of me was so happy he was back, and deep down I knew that unlike most people, when he said forever,

_He mean't it for all it was worth._


End file.
